Team Possible saves Christmas
by Star-Eva01
Summary: After Team Possible is asked to help out with NORAD's Tracks Santa site, something happens and it's up to Team Possible to save Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Team Possible saves Christmas.

by StarEva01

---------------------------------------

Kim finished dressing in her "Mission Gear", and looked her self over in the mirror. 'Want to look my best, this is going out all over the world on the Net' she thought to herself. She knew that Ron was waiting down stairs, and their ride from NORAD would be there shortly. Wade had been ecstatic when he told her and Ron about this mission. They had been on a date and Ron had again pulled out all the stops, getting them into one of the best restaurants in Middleton.

Then the Kimmunicator went off with its 4-tone sound. Kim pulled it out of her purse, pressing the button and said, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade, Team Possible's tech guru appeared on the screen.

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site. NORAD is asking for the whole team to host this years "Tracking Santa" event from Cheyenne Mountain." Wade looked like a kid trapped in a candy store. Kim smiled at Wade. Both her and Ron were in their late teens and engaged, but Wade was just 13 or 14. 'He really is a kid in the candy store' she thought.

"Wade" she said, "Ron and I were planning to spend Christmas Eve at my house with Mom and Dad".

"Kim, this is an honor to be asked to do this," replied Wade. Then Wade went into some history of the NORAD tradition. He explained that it started in 1955 with a misprint in a newspaper back when the Defense System was called CONAD. A Col. Harry Shoup got a call in the Operations Room from a girl in Colorado Springs asking the whereabouts of Santa.

Wade went on for a time. Kim could tell that he truly was hyped at the idea of doing this. In addition, looking over at Ron, she could she that he liked the idea too. 'Wade does so much for the Team, and never asks for anything', she thought. Looking at the screen, she asked, "What do you think Ron?"

Ron looked at his fiancé. He knew that Christmas was important to her. Her family celebrated with a large dinner Christmas Eve, and then opening of gifts Christmas Day. In addition, from the age of four, he had been a part of that celebration. Kim had always given him a present on Christmas day, and had given her one back too. In addition, a part of that tradition was Santa Claus.

He smiled at her and said, "I like it KP. Helping out, and all, that's what we do."

"Ok Wade, set it up and get back to us on the details ok", Kim told Wade. Both Ron and Kim could hear Wade yell "Booyah" as he closed the link.

Wade was back in an hour with most of the details.

As Kim come down stairs, she could hear the ride that Wade had setup with NORAD land in the street outside her house. The helicopter was still whining down when they walked out the front door, carrying their backpacks. After saying bye to Mr. and Ms Possible, Kim and Ron climbed aboard, strapped in, and the helicopter took off. Middleton was not that far from Cheyenne Mountain, and the ride was only about an hour. Team Possible spent the time getting to know the flight crew, and then some quality "them" time.

After landing just outside the NORAD complex, Kim and Ron went thru, the security checks and received their clearance to enter NORAD. They were taken to the main control room and introduced to Gen Robert Smith, the Commander of NORAD and Cheyenne Mountain.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable" he told them.

"And your Sir", Kim and Ron answered.

Gen. Smith gave them both a brief tour of the control room, with Kim reminding Ron to keep his hands in the pockets of the pants. Although Ron had grown up much after their Jr. Prom, he still could not help himself sometimes and had to press any button placed in front of him. On their last mission, after it was done, Ron had pressed some buttons on a console and blew up the base that they were in, just getting out in time. Losing his pants again in the process. The tour ended with the Tracking Santa Control Room.

This control room had a Ten-member team and was setting up the system. Looking around, Ron asked Gen. Smith where Wade was. As if that was his queue, Wade appeared on one of the large screens. "Hi Kim, Ron" he replied with a grin that looked big enough for a Mack truck. Ron just shook his head, whispered "should have known better".

Wade laughed, "I promise Ron, when you and Kim get married I'll be there in person." Both Ron and Kim had asked Wade to be Ron's best man at the wedding, and he had accepted agreeing to be there in person. Rufus had agreed to this, only after both Kim and Ron had explained to him that it would be a joint Best Man wedding.

Gen Smith told Team Possible that he had to leave, and turned them over to Commander Thomson and Lt. Wright. The two officers and Wade explained the system to Kim and Ron, going into details about how each of Team Possible would be giving live reports on the internet. After running through it a few times, Kim and Ron went into the break room to relax until the first report.

Starting about 10:00, the team made their first report.

For the next few hours, things went well. Kim, Ron, and Wade each gave a report, and they did one together. Lt. Wright and Commander Thomson commented on the good work. At about 1:00 am, right after Kim gave her report saying that Santa looked to be on schedule. After the camera was turned off, Kim and Ron moved over to one of the consoles that showed the progress of Santa. Kim, even after hours watching this console, could not get over the speed that he traveled. Wade was talking to one of the operators about one of the displays, and Ron moved over to Kim. Setting down, he leaned over to give her a kiss, when a flashing red light started to go off, followed by an alarm.

"Alert, alert, this is not a drill. We have a Code SD1, repeat we have a code SD1," screamed the siren.

Kim, and from the main monitor Wade, both looked at Ron. "Ron" both called out. Ron told both of them that he had not pressed any buttons on the console, even Rufus after climbing out of Ron's pocket and climbing to his shoulders said the same thing.

All the techs in the control room where moving to different stations checking on readings. Gen Smith ran into the room calling for a report.

"We have a Code SD1 Sir", was Commander Thomson's reply.

"Confirm that Commander."

"Confirmed Sir, we have a SD1," replied Lt Wright.

Gen. Smith turned to Team Possible, "We have a confirmed code SD1."

"What's that Gen.?" replied all three members of Team Possible.

"It means that something has happened to Santa. We do not yet know what has happed, but we have a procedure for this emergency. We should be contacted by his support team shortly."

**To be continued**

Author's Notes:

Well, here goes my first shot at a story with more then one chapter. I'm hoping that I can finish this by Christmas, so think good thoughts for me. 4 or 5 Chapters.

Kim Possible is copy write by Disney Inc.

The NORAD tracks Santa site is real. Check it out at for more information.

All names listed has working in NORAD, Gen Smith, Lt Wright, Command Thomson are made-up for this story. 

Thanks to everyone, that has left me a review for the "One More Chance" stories.

For My Wife. I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Possible saves Christmas, part 2

By Star-Eva01

---------------------------------------

As Gen Smith starting checking with the Tracking Team members, getting updates on the status of the problem, Kim pulled Ron to one side of the room. Pulling out her Kimmunicator, she pressed the on button. Wade appeared on the screen looking confused, has his image disappeared from the room's main display screen.

"Kim, what gives," he asked. "If you needed to speak to me, you should have spoken up. I can hear anything in the control room over the link there."

"I wanted this to be just between us Wade, can you tell us what's going on here', she asked him.

With his fingers flying over his keyboards, Wade paused before answering her. "The computers say that a code SD1 is an emergency code that NORAD setup in case of a problem with the yearly flight. It could be something minor or it could be something is wrong with Santa himself." Hearing this had Kim's "weird-dar" starting to go off.

Wade, fingers still flying, paused before continuing. "It seems that this has happened just once since the 1950's. But there are no explanations as to what happened or how it was handled." A beeping from the computer system at Wade's end of the link sounded. Glancing at one of his screens, he said, "be right back" and disappeared.

Kim looked at Ron, and noticed that he seemed to be worried. Though Ron was Jewish, and Kim Christian, he had spent Christmas with her family from the time he was Four years old. She knew from his time with her what Christmas meant to her family. As the lighting of the Menorah was a reminder of the miracles of God during Hanukkah, Christmas was a reminder of miracles too. Kim understood that to Ron, Santa was like Snowman Hank. An indication of the peace and goodwill everyone should have for each other, no matter what your beliefs were.

"Kim, I've got a bad feeling about this" was Ron's reply to Kim's look.

That made Kim's "weird-dar" go off at full force. Kim had learned lately that Ron's "bad feelings" was a good indication of something wrong. When he said something to her about it, she listened.

Gen Smith called out to the team. As they made their way to him, Wade reappeared back on the main screen. When the Team got close, he spoke.

"We have an update from the Pole Team. Seems that an accident has happened somewhere over the former Russia states. A passenger jet had a near miss with the team, and Santa's down. Near misses happen from time to time, but Santa's team is good and things are usually ok. However, this time it was just too close. His Team is requesting help from NORAD and Team Possible."

Wade spoke up, "Kim we had a hit on the site and that's why I had to leave for a minute. The message was from the Pole Team requesting help from Team Possible."

"Mr. Load is correct Ms. Possible", replied the Gen. "The pole team's request was forwarded to Mr. Load as well. It will require all of your team's help. Does your team agree?"

Kim looked to Ron as he nodded. Rufus perched on Ron's shoulder nodded too, adding a "you bet". Wade, from the main screen said that he was in. Kim, turning to Gen Smith smiled. "That's want we do Gen. How can Team Possible help out?"

Gen Smith smiled and nodded his head. "Commander Thomson; send a message back to the Pole Team. Inform them that Team Possible is on the way there." With that, Gen Smith led the team out of the control room.

With Gen Smith leading the way, Ron and Kim followed him into a room marked with a high security clearance. After closing the door, Kim saw that the room was empty but for one thing. A very large fireplace.

Speaking for the first time since leaving the control room, Gen Smith informed the team what the room was for.

"Shortly after NORAD starting tracking Santa, this room was setup in the case of an emergency. By using the magic of the holidays, this room will connect to the North Pole for just 24 hours and just on Christmas Eve night and morning. It will allow you to get there and help. All you have to do is step inside the fireplace and believe."

Ron moved into the fireplace, telling Rufus that he had better get into his pocket. "No telling how hard the ride will be little buddy". Once inside, Ron turned to face Kim. "Coming," he asked with a trademark Goofy grin. Smiling, Kim followed him.

Gen Smith smiled at the two people there. "Remember", he told them. "You have to believe. Good luck Team Possible." With that, he left them alone in the room.

Kim turned to her fiancé as she thought about what the Gen had told them, her "Weird-dar" still sounding off. Ron could see the thoughts running inside her mind. Shortly after they started dating, Ron found that he could hear her thoughts sometimes. He guessed it had to do with the MMP, but also with the growing love they had for each other. As that love grew, got stronger, so did the ability to hear her thoughts. Kim saw this as her ability to understand Rufus better. After becoming engaged, Ron told her about it.

Though shocked, Kim finally understood more about how Ron's abilities had grown to the point that he "seemed to read her mind". In addition, with that understanding, acceptance, and love came something more. Sometimes she could read his thoughts too.

Ron gently cupped Kim's face. Turning her so he could see into the most beautiful eyes he had ever known, he cleared his mind of everything but her. Slowly, he started to lose himself in those eyes. Losing himself in his love for her, he moved to kiss her. As Kim moved to kiss Ron, she saw the love for her in his eyes. She felt his love for her in their shared kiss.

'_I love you Kim, and I believe in you_', she heard a voice inside her head say. Ron's voice. She did not question how she heard it, she just did. She felt her heartbeat grow faster, as she held him to her. '_I love you too_', she thought.

If anyone had walked into that room at that time, they would have thought they were seeing things. Two young adults standing in a large fireplace. Holding each other with their foreheads touching. Then slowly fading away, until there was not any sign of them. Just like a pair of Christmas ghosts.

Form their point of view, one second they were standing in a fireplace at NORAD inside Cheyenne Mountain, the next they were standing in an identical fireplace in a large home office. An office of someone that loved toys.

Stepping out while still holding hands, Ron and Kim quickly looked around. The office appeared well organized, with a home like feel to it. Looking around, both of them felt a child like wonder fill their hearts. Rufus, poking his head out of his pocket, noticed the one thing that both Kim and Ron did not, someone watching them.

"Someone watching", Rufus, squeaked in his odd voice.

Hearing that from Rufus, both Kim and Ron quickly took a defense stand. The person in the room with them looked like a child. Kim and Ron both thought of Kim's younger bothers Jim and Tim, the tweebs.

Bowing to them both, the child like person spoke. "Hello Kimberly, Ronald, and you too Rufus. My name is Tomas. Welcome to the North Pole."

**To be continued**

Author's Notes:

I thought this was the best place to pause for the time being. I know that I promised some humor in this story, and I believe that starting with part 3 it will be coming. A special note of thanks to Jeriddian, mkusenagi2, and Rutin Tutin for their words of encouragement. Also to everyone that keeps reading, my thanks to you too.

I remember from years past, that Europe was first on Santa's list from NORAD's tracking, Russia being one of those. I chose it for the accident for that reason only. In addition, it puts Santa close to Home Base as it were. I need him close to home in the next chapter. Get ready, Team Possible meets Santa Claus next.

Star-Eva01

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Inc.

The NORAD tracks Santa site is real. Check it out at names listed has working in NORAD, Gen Smith, Lt Wright, Command Thomson are made-up for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Possible saves Christmas, part 3

By Star-Eva01

---------------------------------------

Bowing to them both, the child like person spoke. "Hello Kimberly, Ronald, and you too Rufus. My name is Tomas. Welcome to the North Pole."

Hello replied Kim, Ron, and Rufus. Ron and Kim stood up. However, Kim's 'weird-dar' was still sounding.

"If you will follow me, I'll show you to the hospital," Tomas told them.

Moving toward one side of the room, Tomas reached toward what seemed to be a toy soldier on one shelf. Pulling it to him, a door that was hidden opened on to a hallway. What they saw, stopped Kim's 'weird-dar' cold.

Both Ron and Kim had never seen anything like the hallway they found themselves in. Wide enough to fit two cars in, and painted a bright red, the hallway was filled with people moving with a sense of controlled chaos. Kim and Tomas found themselves having to pause often to get Ron. Kim thinking to herself, "I love him with all my heart and soul, but sometimes that 'child like wonder' of his is trying." For Ron's part, he would smile at his beloved Kim, and continue onward. However, sometimes something would catch his eye that he could not refuse.

One of the rooms off the hallway called to him, and he just stopped dead in his tracks. Looking into the window placed in the door, Ron looked into what must have been the largest jewelry shop he had ever heard of. Ron, not the richest man on the planet, did still get a check from BN once ever 4 months. Most of that check went to pay for college and he the he wanted to buy for Kim when they married. Kim knew that he got some money from a trust fund, but not were it came from or how much. Ron had wanted to buy Kim a necklace and earring set that he had seen once, but the price was out of reach. 'Maybe' he thought as he looked in the window.

"Ron, head in the game" Kim called to him. She too had wanted to look into some of the rooms off the hallway, but after all Kim was, the Team Leader and her natural "Kim-ness" always kicked in when they went "Mission Mode". Pulling Ron to her, Kim kissed his check saying, "window shopping later, mission now please" with a grin. Ron, trademark goofy grin in place followed.

After another few minutes, Tomas turned into an alcove off the main hallway. When Ron and Kim followed, they found him standing on a platform that looked like an elevator lift. Tomas made a "please step here," gesture. Both Kim and Ron stepped on the platform. The second that they did, a whooshing sounded around them as the platform took off like a rocket. Ron screaming at first from the sudden acceleration.

Kim shook her head, placing her hands over her mouth. In all the years they had been together as best friends, boy\girlfriend, and all thru their engagement, Kim had finally learned a simple truth of the universe, kind of like Murphy's law: sooner or later, when the time is perfect to embarrass, Ron will lose his pants no matter the precautions. Like now.

"Oh man, not again" was his reaction. Like Kim, Ron had finally come to terms with this great universal fact. Looking at Kim and Tomas, Ron just said, "Merry Christmas" and started pulling his pants back up. That's when Kim noticed that Ron was wearing the boxers that she had given him last year, the ones that she had made for him that had reindeer on them with the catchphrase "Ron Ron reindeer". Kim's blush threatened to match her hair, turning her into the largest red Christmas light ever seem. Tomas just dropped to the platform and laughed with all his might. Rufus poking his head out of his pocket, smiled at his Humans, said "Kim's Ron-deer". Pushing both Kim and Ron to break out laughing holding each other.

Tomas finally managed to stop laughing. Looking at the two of them laughing and holding each other, he knew that the Big Man had made the right choice. "Ronald, Kimberly, we are passing over the pre-flight area. We should be at the hospital in a few seconds."

With that, Kim and Ron finally noticed that the platform was flying over a hanger like area the size of a football stadium.

"We stage the gifts here for the flight. Over there", Tomas said pointing to a spot off to the right, "is the transport site." Looking to were he pointed, Kim saw what looked to be a large concert stage with a lot of activity. "Don't worry too much about that Kimberly, it's not important to your team helping out."

Kim looked again at Tomas, and he smiled. "You're thinking that I'm an Elf,' he said with a grin. "Your right of course. However, you are wrong about my age. I'm a lot older then I look."

"KP, check this out" Ron called to her. Turning to look at the direction that Ron was pointing, she could not believe what she was seeing. In the back of her mind, a line from a very old poem rushed to the front.

"_But what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer."_

Tomas laughed again, "What were you expecting Ronald, a Flying Hummer?"

As the platform starting gliding down, Kim saw a team of elves working on the sleigh. 'Looks like it took a hit' she thought. Her mind starting to think of things that could damage the vehicle. Ron spoke up at that point, "A plane did that Tomas?"

Tomas nodded as the platform landed by nearby the sleigh. "This way please", he motioned for Ron and Kim to follow again. Taking them through a door, into what looked like any number of emergency rooms the pair had been in.

Setting in a wheelchair, was the one person they were here to help. It had to be him. With a full head of white hair, and a flowing white beard to match, was heavyset man in a bright red coat, though covered in what looked to be soot. Kim recalled every memory she had of every mall Santa that she had ever seen, and unknown to her, Ron was doing the same thing. This was the original one, the one that all the others were based after. The only thing to ruin the picture was that his left leg was in a cast.

Well, that and the missing pants.

At the same time, both of them called out to the other, "KP\Ron"!

The man in the chair called out, "Jinks, you both own me a soda." Laughing until his belly started to shake. This made both Kim and Ron start laughing too. Ron managed to stop first, looking again at the man, cast and all, "Mr. C?" he asked.

"Yes Ronald, it's really me," replied Santa.

Looking at Kim he said, "I know Kimberly, you have a lot of questions that you want answered, but we have little time. I will try to answer them all as best as I can." Turning to Tomas, "Is everything ready for Wade" he asked. After getting a nod from Tomas, Mr. C continued.

"This complex, or city if you will, is hidden under the Pole itself, and that's why it has not been found by any one." Before he could continue further, the doors opened to admit a woman, dress closely to Mr. C. "Honey, I would like to meet Ms. Kimberly Anne Possible and Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable. They have agreed to help us out. Ronald and Kimberly, I would like you to meet my wife Jessica, or Mrs. C as Ronald would say."

Kim and Ron said hello to Mrs. C. Looking at them both, Kim noticed that they seemed to have an 'ageless' look to them.

Nodding to Ron and Kim, Mrs. C turns to her husband, "Ready" she asks.

"Yes", Mr. C replies. And with that, Mrs. C moved to the back of the wheelchair and pushed it toward a door in the back. "Bet you are ready for some answers Kimberly."

With Mrs. C pushing the chair out the door and down another hallway, Mr. C continued, "For hundreds of years, this place has existed. Over the centuries, I have taken many names and talents. And to save time, I will not go into them all. But what is important is that the spirit of Christmas is what makes this place, and to the world out there, I am that spirit. If you will, I'm the embodiment of all that is right in the world. The spirit of giving, caring, goodwill, peace, and most importantly love. With the power of that spirit, I can do what I do. "

Mrs. C led them into another room, while her husband spoke again. "I, or should I say we, started our lives so long ago that it is hard to remember. When I was young, or should I say younger, I starting giving handmade toys to small children in a remote part of Europe. During this time, I married my wife, and we found that we could not have children. I continued to give toys to children, with her help for many years. Giving more and more until I could no longer make enough. During that time, we found this place, and the elves to help."

The room that they had entered looked to be a combination of the places of worship for every belief on Earth. But at the center of it was a spot that seem to glow with the whitest light Kim or Ron had ever seen.

"This place, and this spot even more so" spoke Mrs. C, "focuses that power. To take his place tonight, both I and my husband must give you some of that power." And with that, Mrs. C wheeled her husband into the light, and followed him into it herself.

Ron and Kim stood, holding each other's hand. In her mind, Kim thought about her church. Standing before the pulpit and looking at her minister. In his mind, Ron thought about his temple. Standing before the pulpit and looking at his Rabbi. Both of them thinking about what the meaning of the season was to them, and to each other.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, do you love Kimberly Anne Possible?" Asked Mr. C. Turning to look into Kim's eyes, Ron replied, "Yes, with all my heart" without any pause.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, do you love Ronald Dean Stoppable?" asked Mrs. C. Looking back into Ron's eyes, Kim replied "Yes, with all my heart" without any pause.

Looking away from each other, Ron and Kim look to Mr. and Mrs. C. Glowing with a light that was brighter still both held out their hands to the young ones. Speaking with one voice, a voice full of music, they called Kim and Ron to them. Kim taking Mrs. C's hand, and Ron Mr. C's they stepped into the light.

A feeling of peace came on both Ron and Kim as they moved into the light. Mrs. C looked at her husband, telling him that he had chosen well. "I can see your love for him Kimberly. It has grown strong. I see something more. Chris?"

Mr. C, looked at Mrs. C. "Yes Jessica, I see it too. Ronald's love for her is strong too, but I see what you mean."

Together, the Mr. and Mrs. asked, "Are you ready?" The reply from both Kim and Ron was "Yes." And with a feeling that seemed to fill their souls, the light flashed.

**To be continued**

Author's Notes:

Ok, that's chapter 3. I want to say something about this chapter. I felt that no matter what I did, there would be no way that I could not totally leave my own beliefs out of this completely. So I have tried to keep them small and mostly in Kim. However, I have found that I cannot stop the romantic in me also.

The idea that the Claus' are centuries old is something that I remember from my own past. And I cannot remember anywhere hearing what Ms. Claus name was, other then Jessica from the old Rank and Bass cartoon, "Santa Claus is coming to town", so I have used that here. That's also were Chris came from.

Star-Eva01

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Inc.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Possible saves Christmas, part 4

By Star-Eva01

---------------------------------------

Together, Mr. C and Mrs. C. asked, "Are you ready?" The reply from both Kim and Ron was "Yes." And with a feeling that seemed to fill their souls, the light flashed.

In what seem to be seconds, the light returned to "normal", Ron and Kim found themselves staring at each other. Kim could see what looked like two Ron's looking back. One was the same that she saw every day; the other was much older and looked very much like Chris. From Ron's point of view, Kim looked like herself, and Jessica.

Turing to look at the Claus', they found that they too had that "other" with them as well, but it was a mirror of what they saw. Chris seemed to have a "Ron" like look, and Jessica had a "Kim" like look to her as well.

"Kim," Ron said. However, he completed the thought with '_this is weird._' Kim, thinking along those same lines, heard him in her mind. Thinking the words, not saying them, Kim replied '_Ron, do you see what I see?_'

With those thoughts shared, both Chris and Jessica started grinning, and then started to laugh aloud. Smiling, Chris explained.

"Kimberly, Ronald, you have both been given a gift of power. It will enable you to complete my flight this year. You will have just this one night to finish. But to do this, as we have for many years, you will have to work together. Your love for each other, as well has your connection to each other, will be important to you has you complete this mission, or stich, as Kimberly says".

Moving out of the circle of light, the "ghost" twins for each seemed to disappear. The Claus', with Jessica pushing the wheelchair moved toward Kim and Ron. Jessica spoke to the young adults.

"Each of you has a special ability. Kimberly's is her heart. Ronald's is a child like view of things. Just has Chris' and mine is. Together you will make the choices for the night. And they must be made together. And as you have found out, the link that you shared before has became even stronger now. That link will help you choose who is good or not. Or who is naughty and who is nice."

"Ronald, you will do the presents. And with help from Wade, both will drive the sleigh," spoke up Chris. "We have arranged for Wade to help guide you tonight. Start in Russia, that's were I left off. Being close to here is what has made this possible. Bu you have to hurry."

As the Claus' moved back into the hanger like area, Kim still felt that she needed answers to some questions that ran thru her mind. She heard Ron's voice in her head, '_KP this is so cool. I understand now. I truly understand._'

'_Understand what Ron_' she thought.

'_Just think about it KP, think about how we will do this and you will know_.'

Kim thought about that, and it was like a fireworks show going off in her head. She could see time and space changing, morphing in ways that she did not understand. She could see them moving faster then anyone thought possible. She could see Ron placing gifts under trees all over the world. She paused, by the sleigh as these ideas came to her. Thinking about the headache that she was going to have if she continued, she forced herself to stop.

Ron, asking Tomas about the repairs to the sleigh, and was informed that everything was fixed, the team of reindeer harnessed and ready.

Rufus, who had been quietly hiding in his pocket, poked his head out and to the surprise of everyone said, "I'm ready. Let's go you too". The longest thing he had ever said. Both Kim and Ron left speechless at this. Both Chris and Jessica laughing at the look on their faces.

"It's the spirit of Christmas. Rufus can help, and if I were you, I would take advantage of this and talk to him. He will surprise you tonight", was Jessica's response.

Ron called out "Rufus", and climbed into the sleigh. Kim looked to Jessica, as if asking what to do. To her, Santa was a one-person thing.

Jessica smiled at Kim. "Kimberly, Ronald will need you with him. How do you think Chris keeps from getting lost?" Laughing, Kim got onboard too. Men needed women to keep them straight.

On a screen display in the sleigh, Wade looked on with wide eyes. "Santa, Mrs. Santa?" he asked.

"Wade" replied both Ron and Kim. Looking over at the Claus' both heard the answer in their minds. 'The world sees Santa. And that's what he sees", was the reply.

Kim looked to Ron, and thought about Wade. Ron's look, now older to her changed into an exact look alike for Santa, white beard and all. And when he relied to Wade, his voice matched as well.

"Wade, Team Possible is ready to go. Have you run the program that was e-mailed to you?"

Wade, fingers flying over keyboards as always, told them that he had. But both Ron and Kim noticed that for once, they could follow his finger movements with ease. It seems that time was slowing down for them. Nodding Ron started that well know call, "Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen."

Kim's mind went into overdrive. They were dressed in mission clothes, not anything that would keep them warm in an open sleigh, and most def not moving at speeds that she knew they would be going. At the end of the thought, she heard Ron laugh and could feel his smile. '_Look again love_' was his thought. Looking down, she saw that she was dressed like a Victoria's Secret "Lady Santa". Right down to the thigh high boots with the heels. Looking at Ron, she again saw Santa. But she could also see her Ronnie too. Blushing, Kim said "in your dreams". Laughing Ron finished with "dash away, dash away, dash away all!" And with that said, the reindeer, sleigh, and Team Possible shot off like a rocket. Ron could be heard just before they were out of sight yelling, "Not again".

Watching Team Possible speed off into the night, Jessica turned to her husband of more the 600 years. She leaned over him and gave him a kiss. "You did see the connection Chris did you not," she asked.

"Yes", he replied. "They are like us Jess. I think Ronald sees it, but Kimberly truly has not. After tonight, well we shall see I guess."

"No Chris, she sees it. But she does not believe it. But you are right, after tonight she will understand. Those two belong together Chris, they share one soul."

"Yes, they complete each other Jessica, and I can see many wonderful things for them," Chris told her.

Jessica pushed her husband back to the area hospital. His leg would be completely healed by morning. But her thoughts turned back to Team Possible. 'We are going to be hearing from them tonight,' she thought with a smile. 'I hope they have fun.'

**To be continued**

Author's Notes:

Ok, that's chapter 4. I thought it best to stop here for now, seeing that I have spent the whole day writing myself out of a corner. I need to rethink the next chapter some more. Hope to update in the next few days.

The idea that the Claus' are centuries old is something that I remember from my own past. In addition, I cannot remember anywhere hearing what Ms. Claus name was, other then Jessica from the old Rankin and Bass cartoon, "Santa Claus is coming to town", so I have used that here. That's also were Chris came from.

I have also seen more names given "Victoria's Secret" in KP FanFiction than I could recount. I thought, what the heck.

Star-Eva01

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Inc.

Victoria's Secret belongs to Victoria's Secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Possible saves Christmas, part 5

By Star-Eva01

---------------------------------------

With the sleigh in full flight, Team Possible made a few laps around the North Pole. Seeing that neither Kim nor Ron had ever "driven" a sleight pulled by a team of reindeer, both thought it best to get the feel for it before heading out. That is after Ron got back in the front seat and got his pants back up, after the wardrobe malfunction on takeoff due to the quickness of the launch.

During this time, both Ron and Kim found out the meaning of Jessica's words about Rufus being able to help. After Ron had pulled on the harness a little too hard, and had thrown Kim into his lap, the reindeer all snorted loudly. All of them looking about at the couple and the light from Rudolph nearly blinding them. Rufus, who had been resting between the couple, climbed up on Ron's shoulder just in time to hear the team snorting at his Kim and Ron. Rufus talked back to the team in a chatter like voice. After the team snorted back again, Rufus looked up into Ron's face.

"Donner and Comet say to use a lighter touch on the reins. Cupid and Blitzen say that a hard pull is the command for a fast turn. And Rudolph is sorry about the light" Rufus told both his humans very clearly. Ron nodded, saying that he would try to do better. Kim, after picking her chin off the floor, smiled at Rufus telling him what a good naked mole rat he was. Rufus then told them that the team would help along the way, but they had to get moving because they were starting to lose time.

"Wade" Kim asked.

"Here Kim" came the response from Wade on the sleigh's screen. Although his voice was fine, the picture that went with it was slow.

"Where's the first stop Wade?" Kim asked.

"Russia."

"Course?" Ron asked.

"Just follow the red dot on the screen Santa Ron," replied Wade as his image disappeared and a new one came up. Glancing at it, Ron gently pulled on the right rein turning the sleigh that way until everything lined up. Then with a mighty "BOO-YAAH" and a crack of the reins, the sleigh gained speed until all turned to a flash of light. Then everything was back like before, except for one thing. They were now over Moscow.

"That was so cool" was Ron's response to suddenly disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. Kim shaked her head to clear out the bright light. The team started to land on the roof of one house. Kim looked at Ron to see him giving commands with the reins to the team that she did not know.

Once down, Ron turned to her and told her that a little boy named Ivan lived in this house, and that he was just Nine years old. Kim smiled at her Ronnie, "He has been a good little boy for most of the year, but sometimes pulls the pigtails of this one girl in school. Give him something in the mid size range Santa".

Leaning over Ron gave her a small kiss on the check. "Will do my love," he told her and he vanished.

"Ron" Kim called out, and when no reply came, she called out again. But this time, not knowing she did it, Kim called out not only with her voice, but also with all her heart, mind, and soul. "**_RON!_**"

"I'm here KP, not so loud. You are going to wake up the whole city shouting that loud" came Ron's reply. Looking around Kim could not see him. "I'm in Ivan's house KP. Give me a sec and I'll be right there." And just as she heard him tell her that, Ron was again setting beside her. He had his finger aside his nose and a twinkle in his eyes.

"There a number of houses here Kim that have children in them" he told her.

"Yes, and they all deserve a visit from Santa this year. All but Alex, he has been a very naughty boy."

Kim saw the red sack in his hands when he kissed her this time. And again, Ron was gone in the blink of an eye. Kim did not panic this time when he vanished. She heard him tell her to think of him and to close her eyes.

Smiling, she did so and could see Ron standing in another house. Filling stockings with small gifts, and asking her again about the child that lived there. She told him that Inga, the 10 year old girl in that home, never said anything bad about anyone, she shared anything she had and she had the prettiest smile.

"A beautiful doll Ron, one with red hair just like me". She watched as Ron reached into the sack, and pulled out the very doll that Kim had described. A doll that looked just like Kim. Still seeing him in her mind, Kim watched Ron place the doll under a small tree.

Ron paused for a second closing his eyes, then smiling, he waved his hands at the tree and it grew. Filling out, the tree turned into a match for the tree at Kim's home. Opening his eyes, Ron smiled at what he saw. Then he nodded his head and laid his finger aside his nose, and vanished.

Kim, again saw her Ron in another house. This one had a small girl named Olga. And again, Kim answered Ron's questions. And again, Ron would move on to another house with another child and start over again.

Kim kept answering Ron's questions about the children in the area, telling him about how nice they had been. Soundlessly, Rufus handed Kim the reins for the Team and she gently moved the sleigh to another house some distance from the first.

Once at the new location, Rufus smiled at Kim as her eyes returned to that far away look she had while talking to Ron. He had known at some level that his humans shared a bond that was strong. And had just watched proof of that bond and of its strength. Kim continued to answer questions, but Rufus saw that his female human was doing it under her breath at first, then just with her mind.

"Kim you love Ron very much" Rufus spoke up after a time. Hearing Rufus surprised Kim. She found Rufus staring at her eye to eye. She had not felt him climbed up from the seat of the sleigh, and soundlessly into the top that she was wearing.

"Yes Rufus, I love him very much. With all my heart and soul" Kim replied without thinking. Then she asked were Ron was.

"He is at Sergei's house"

"Funny he was just talking to me right here, and now he's gone."

"Ron has not been in the sleigh for over an hour Kim."

"But Rufus, he was just here" Kim started, but Rufus stopped her.

"Kim look at me," he told her. She lowered her head until she could see all of Rufus. "You love Ron. You hear Ron with your heart," he told her as he placed a tiny paw over her heart. "You see Ron with your soul," he told her as he moved his paw to place it over a spot that was dead center of her breastbone. "Kim, you and Ron share a soul," he told her. "Ron loves Kim. Ron hears Kim with his heart. Ron sees Kim with his soul," Rufus told her. And he again placed his tiny paw on her heart and soul when he spoke of them.

Kim looked at Rufus for a second, and then picked up the little guy. Looking at him, Kim thought very carefully and made sure that she did not open her mouth, or make a sound in her throat. "Rufus" she thought. The mole rat in her hands smiled at her. And with her watching him, she heard his voice inside her mind, "_Rufus loves Kim. But I'm getting cold_." His mouth did not open this time.

Giving Rufus a kiss, Kim gently placed him inside her top next to her heart and over the spot that he said that her soul was. Kim felt the little one snuggle between her breasts for a moment, which made her laugh. Placing her hands over the spot that Rufus was Kim spoke five words aloud and with her mind, "Kim loves Rufus too." And with that, Kim heard Rufus purr like a cat.

"Nice talk with Rufus KP?" asked Ron.

Turning, Kim saw that Ron was now back in the sleigh. Minus his pants. Grinning, Kim pointed that out to hi. Grinning back with a wave of his hand, the pants reappeared. "We need to move the sleigh KP. You want me to drive, or are you?"

Kim saw that she was indeed holding the reins. Moving to hand them back to Ron, Kim said that she did not know how to drive the sleigh.

Ron smiled at her, but she could hear a loving laugh in her mind. She also felt Rufus chuckle against her chest. "Who do think has been moving the sleigh the last five times KP, Rufus?" he asked with a knowing look.

"What's happening," Kim thought. And she heard the most loving laughter in her head.

"You are not going crazy KP," that was Ron's voice.

"I told you Kimberly that your connection with Ronald was important," that was Jessica's voice.

"Sometimes you humans are funny," that was Rufus.

"Kimberly, I have been wanting for this since you left the Pole," Jessica told her, but all of them heard it. "Ronald has been asking Chris questions off and on the whole time you have been gone. How is this done, how that is handled." Kim looked at Ron and he nodded to her. "You and Ronald belong together Kimberly. Both Chris and I saw it that first second you both entered the Light. You share a soul and complete each other."

Kim closed her eyes. She thought back to that moment and saw it again. This time, from the outside looking in. Looking closely, she could see a line that went from Jessica to Chris. Using the only reference that she knew, Kim thought it looked like a TV or computer cable. This cable was thick, and Kim knew it was that way from the centuries Jessica and Chris have spent together.

"Yes Kimberly, Chris and I have been together from before the 1300's," Jessica told her as she appeared beside Kim in the memory. "We share a love like you and Ronald. Like you, we too share a soul. But we are not like you Kimberly. Look at you and Ronald."

Kim turned to look at her and Ron standing in the light. She could see a cable that joined her and Ron like the one that joined Jessica and Chris.

"Look closer," Jessica told her.

Looking at the cable again, Kim's heart skipped a beat. The cable that joined her and Ron was stronger then the one that joined Chris and Jessica.

Kim looked at Jessica. Smiling, Jessica said "You belong together," as she said that the room faded from Kim's mind as she opened her eyes.

She was again back in the sleigh.

"Remember KP when I told you that somehow the MMP was letting me hear your thoughts sometimes" Ron asked her.

"Yes" Kim answered.

"The power that is letting us do this has made that stronger. We can talk to each other now that way" Ron told her. And to prove his point, Kim heard "I love you Kimberly Anne Possible, always have, always will" in her mind.

Kim's mind started to go into overload. Again, she thought about how this was happening. Again, it seemed like a fireworks show went off in her mind. Things went by in her mind to fast to understand. But two things was clear to her now. That she and Ron loved each other with all their hearts, and that Kim truly understood the meaning of "soul mate".

As all this was happening, Ron had moved the sleigh to a different part of Moscow. After stopping, he looked at Kim and asked, "Are you ready?"

Kim heard the question with her ears, and in her mind. Looking at the love of her life, Kim closed her eyes for a second and thought about the clothes that she had on. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the man beside her. Ron smiled back at her. Kim had changed her clothes back into that Victoria's Secret "Lady Santa" outfit that he had placed on her for a moment bad at the pole. But Kim had made a few changes.

White fur trimmed the red dress. Rufus poked out of the neckline, showing more cleavage. Tighter, but not to tight, the dress showed Kim off in a very sexy way. The hemline stopped at mid thigh, and showed some of her legs until the top of the calf high black boots with a two and a half inch heel. Turning to face Ron, Kim stuck a very sexy pose that would have her father, if he saw her doing it, sending Ron on the space probe within seconds. Seeing the look on Ron's face, Kim licked her lips giving him a smile and a look that had his toes curling on the spot. In her mind, Kim said '_Merry Christmas Santa Baby. Like your present Lover?_'

Ron, with drool starting to fall from the corner of his mouth shook his head and vanished. Kim heard something that in her mind that she knew that Ron would ever say aloud making her blush. Truly turning her in to the Christmas light that the blush on the platform tried to do.

"**_Ok you too, quit playing around and get your heads back in the game_**," Jessica and Chris' voices rang in Kim's mind. Kim could hear the laughter in it and was not too worried. She changed her clothes back to the version that Ron had on her, with a higher neckline so Rufus could keep warm by the time that Ron appeared back in the sleigh.

"Ready Ron" Kim told him as Ron looked at her. Nodding, he vanished again. Kim heard him start asking questions again.

They continued as before, and in a hour, they had finished with Moscow.

Back together, they took off. Once in the air, with Kim cuddling with Ron, they contacted Wade.

"Ok Wade, we just finished Moscow and are ready for the next place" Ron asked.

"Finished, but you just got there," replied Wade as he almost spewed his soda all over the place. Getting his wits back, he continued, "Ok, next stop should be China and Japan."

"Course Wade please and thank you" Kim piped in.

"On the screen Kim. By the way, nice outfit"

"It's a gift from my fiancé Wade. We are on our way"

Ron pulled on the reins turning the sleigh lining everything up. Again, with a mighty "BOO-YAAH" and a crack of the reins, the sleigh gained speed until all turned to a flash of light for a second and Team Possible found them selves flying over the Great Wall of China.

Wade did a update for the NORAD site. The programs that the Pole had sent him had helped in the tracking of the team, and it was letting him update NORAD with the current information on things. When Gen Smith had asked him for a status report, Wade had smiled at him and told him not to worry; Team Possible was on the case.

Kim and Ron, leaning what the true meaning to relevant speed was completed China and Japan. The time passing lower for them. China seemed to take days; Wade said it was 10 mins. Japan, much the same.

Wade sent them all over Europe. Moving from one city to another. One country to another. Every now and again the Team taking time out to enjoy a site or two along the way.

Team Possible took some time to eat on the beach by the cliffs of Dover in England. Ron, reaching in the bag, pulled out bags of feed for the reindeer, cheese for Rufus and a wonderful dinner for himself and Kim. After an hour break, they took off heading to Canada. After Canada, they started across into the United States.

**To be continued**

Author's Notes:

Ok, that's chapter 5

Thanks to everyone that has stuck with this one. Again, sorry that it did not get finished by Christmas.

We have one or two more chapters left. This one takes the team into the US and into Middleton. I have not touched on any of the "Bad Guys" yet, but that's comming. And some of the other folks too. Also next chapter, I plan on again using an idea from another old Christmas Cartoon "The Year without a Santa Claus". Here's a hint, "Lady Santa". I have a few ideas on that. ( Evil Grin...)

The idea that the Claus' are centuries old is something that I remember from my own past. In addition, I cannot remember anywhere hearing what Ms. Claus name was, other then Jessica from the old Rankin and Bass cartoon, "Santa Claus is coming to town", so I have used that here. That's also were Chris came from.

I have also seen more names given "Victoria's Secret" in KP Fan Fiction than I could recount. I thought what the heck.

Star-Eva01

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Inc.

Victoria's Secret belongs to Victoria's Secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Team Possible saves Christmas, part 6

By Star-Eva01

---------------------------------------

"Wade here from Team Possible, with the latest from NORAD Tracks Santa. NORAD has Santa and his team leaving the former Soviet Union, and moving toward China and Japan. After a delay, Santa seems to be back on track. Reporting from Norad Tracks Santa, this is Wade of Team Possible wishing everyone a Merry Christmas."

----------

"With the latest from Norad Tracks Santa, this is Wade of Team Possible. Santa is now flying over Australia and New Zealand heading toward Central Europe. It's not known for sure how Santa makes this around the world trip in just one night, but he does it. For all of Team Possible, and Norad Tracks Santa this is Wade." '_You bet I'll know how before this is over._'

----------

"Hi this is Kim".

"This is Ron".

"And this is Wade again reporting on Santa for Norad Tracks Santa. "

"Santa and the Team are making their way toward Greenland now, right KP?"

"No big Ron, Norad tells us that the team normally stops for a second or two before moving into Canada. Santa stops sometimes and has a snack or two. Also giving the reindeer some of the goodies that are left for them."

"Wade here, NORAD has the team crossing the North Pole now, and will be sending out a pair of interceptors to greet the Team has it comes into North America. For all of Team Possible, this is Wade reporting for Norad Tracks Santa."

----------

"This is Lt. Bob Carnes reporting from the lead Santa Interceptor for Norad Tracks Santa. Santa and his team have come to look forward to this yearly meeting. Santa slows down his team long enough to give the pilots a wave or salute. And just in time, here's Santa and his team. Hey, looks like Santa has company this year. It would appear that Mrs. Claus decided to join Santa this year. She is waving at the Flight from Santa's lap it looks like…..Whoa, looks like Santa is showing off for Mrs. Claus this year with some new maneuvers. For Norad Tracks Santa, this is Lt. Bob Carnes reporting." '_God speed Mr. and Mrs. Claus.'_

---------- ----------

Ron and Kim had just crossed back over the North Pole from Greenland, on their way into North America. When Kim spotted the two interceptors from NORAD, she got a wicked smile on her face, and then climbed on her Ronnie's lap just has the team slowed down. Looking over at one of the pilots, she waved at him and could not stop laughing. Ron waved at the other one, as the planes were one on each side of the sleigh. Giving "Santa" a kiss, Kim spoke loud enough that Rufus heard. Rufus, chatting at the Team relaying what Kim had said, told them that the Team could do it. Waving again at the pilots, Ron had the team perform a loop, then a barrow roll before speeding back up and flying out of sight.

Kim and Ron were still laughing when the sleigh stopped at their first stop in Canada, on Banks Island. By now, both of them were used to the routine. Ron, giving Kim a quick kiss and popping out. Kim, listening to and giving answers to Ron.

Kim had learned many things on her flight. One of them was a greater understanding for a side of Ron that she often saw has a drawback on missions, his "child like wonder". The wonder made Ron the right choice for this mission. After all, what was Santa if not a child at heart? She also learned she needed to be more understanding. After having a heated discussion about a child in Paris, Ron had brought her into the home to see the life that he had lead. She had told him no, that he was naughty and did not get a present. But after seeing that he had lived his life on the edge, not quite braking the law, but pushing it just to have something to eat, Kim went back to the sleigh crying while Ron tucked silver and gold into the child's pocket.

Moving across Canada, they crossed into the US at Maine moving from the East Coast to the West.

In Go-City, they left presents for Hego, Mego, and the Wego's in The Go-Tower. Ron also left a gift for all of Team Go, a set of walkie-talkie's with the Team Possible logo on them.

After telling Wade that they were near Colorado, Ron landed the sleigh telling Kim that after having his pants ripped, torn, and just falling down hundreds of times that night, he needed a break. Once on the ground, Ron again reached into his bag and produced feed for the Team. And some snackage for himself, Kim, and Rufus.

"Kim, are you having a good time?" he asks her.

Kim, who had been looking at the night sky, turned to look at him. "Yes Ron, I'm enjoying myself. Spending time with you and not fighting any bad guys is wonderful."

Watching Ron, Kim could tell that something was bothering him. She noticed that the closer they go to Home, the more it seemed to play on his mind. Kim had made up her mind not bother him with it. She knew that when the time was right, he would tell her.

After cleaning up, they climbed on the sleigh and got ready to continue. After checking on Rufus, making sure that he was still safely tucked close to her heart, Kim felt Ron looking at her. "Ronnie, what's wrong" she asked him.

"It's the next stop KP, your not going to like it," Ron told her.

"Who is it?"

"Drakken and Shego."

"You are kidding right?"

"No KP, I'm not. I've gotten a handle on this and I can tell if someone is near that we need to visit, and I can tell that there are two people that are near. I'm sure that they are Dr. Drakken and Shego."

"But Ron, its Drakken and Shego! How many times have we come up against them? They can't be on the 'Nice List'."

"It maybe like that boy back in Paris KP. Why don't we wait till we are closer and see then?"

"Ok Ron, let's go and see."

Ron gave the reins a quick flick, and the team was back off again. The reindeer that had been mostly quiet started snorting back and forth with each other. Rufus poked his head out of Kim's top to get a better listen to what was being said. When the team had quieted down, Rufus scratched his head in thought. After a second or two, Rufus turned to Kim, and she heard his small voice inside her mind.

_'Kim, can you hear me?'_

'_Yes Rufus, is something wrong?'_

_'The team is worried about the next stop. Santa always makes this stop and the team do not understand why. Dasher and Prancer think that sometimes Santa just wants to make sure that everyone has a gift at Christmas. Vixen and Comet think that Santa has been getting soft. Blitzen and Cupid just do what Santa wants. Ron is worried for you, not who is on the list. The whole team is worried that you two will fight again. Can you talk to Santa about it?'_

Looking over at him and thinking hard, Kim could see the worry coming off him like a heat wave. Turning back to Rufus, Kim just nodded her head. Closing her eyes, Kim focused her thoughts on Jessica.

'_Jessica, can you hear me?_'

'_Yes Kim, you have a question_.'

'_Can I talk to Chris Jessica?_'

And a third voice spoke. '_Yes Kimberly?_' answered Chris.

'_I have a question Chris'_ Kim told him.

'_Ronald just told you that the next stop is Drakken'_ Chris replied with a chuckle.

'_Kimberly_' Chris told her, '_there is something about him that keeps me coming back to him. Trust you heart, and look inside. He might surprise you_.'

Kim opened her eyes, to find that they had stopped. Everyone looking at Kim, with Ron holding out his hand.

"Come with me" he asked her. Kim took his hand and nodded. Again, like he had all night, Ron gave her a small kiss and vanished. But this time Kim went with him.

They found themselves inside Drakken's lair in a large room. Judging from the way the room looked, it must be a break room of some kind. Along with some tables and chairs, a Christmas tree was in one corner covered with lights and many different sized balls. Setting on one of the chairs with his head resting on the table was Drakken.

Part of Kim wanted to pull out her Kimmunicator and have Wade report their location to the police. Ron, let go of her hand and walked silently over to him. Kim could see Ron's eyes get a faraway look to them when he touched Drakken.

'_Kim, please come here_' he asked her using the link that let them talk without speaking. Kim walked over to them both, not quite keeping the look off her face that showed she thought this was a bad idea.

'_KP, look at him. Really look at him_' Ron told her.

Kim, thinking of the things that she had learned tonight, closed her eyes and considered her foe. Again, fireworks went off in her mind. Kim could see into his past.

Kim could see a young Drew Lipsky trying to fit in, but becoming an outcast. She watched as an older Drakken was teased by her own father and his friends over and over again. And under it all, Kim could see parallels with him and Ron. She could see that he did not a "Kim" to accept him as she did Ron. She could remember seeing Ron becoming Zorpox, and the wholly good Drakken taking bad the evil to let her have her Ron back.

Opening her eyes, Kim looked to her Ronnie, her partner, her love and her fiancé and started to cry again.

'_You see Kim, he was not always evil. He just gave up_' Ron told her. '_It's the yearly visits that keep him from going over the top._'

Kim moved into Ron's arms and hugged him with everything that she had. Ron had always said that he had her back, and now she saw that in a very real way, she had his too.

'_I love you'_ was spoken from each of them to the other. And after sharing a smile, they heard someone walking into the room. Turning to face the hallway, Kim was dropping into a defense when Ron told her that no one could see them. Kim looked at Ron then turned back just to watch Shego enter the room.

Shego walked over to the sleeping form of Drakken shaking her head all the while. Shego, once standing beside him, reached into the chair next to his and pulled a blanket out.

Ron and Kim watched Shego place the blanket over the sleeping form of Drakken. And Kim again, thought about Shego and saw her past too.

Shego has a young girl when the comet came and gave her and her bothers the powers that they have now. She watched her learn to control the powers inside her. She watched Shego become a hero, and slowly turn from that to become the woman that she is today. Like with Ron and Drakken, Kim could see parallels with her and Shego. Shego did not have a Ron to watch her back.

"Merry Christmas Dr. D" Shego whispered to the sleeping Drakken.

'_You see KP, they are in their on way a family'_ Ron told her. '_And Family deserves a gift_.'

Kim nodded to Ron and they both vanished.

----------

Shego looked over at the tree in the corner, and watched has two gifts appeared. Surprised, she quietly walked over and looked at the gifts. One labeled to Drew and one labeled to Sherry.

'_Sherry_' she thought, '_No one has called me that since I left Team Go_.'

While she looked that her package, a third one appeared addressed to both Drakken and Shego. Taking the one addressed to "Sherry", she went to her room. Once inside, Shego sat on her bed and opened it. Inside was a china doll. Just like the one, that she had lost has a very small child. Holding the doll, Shego started to rock back and forth, crying to herself. She looked up to the ceiling, with tears coming from her eyes, The girl that started life has Sherry but became woman Shego would have sworn that she hear sleigh bells, if only for a second.

----------

Ron gave Kim a hug, holding her with all his might. Pouring all his love for her into the hug. Kim slowly stopped crying. Resting her head on his chest, Kim just stayed there, letting Ron hold her.

Kim saw the flash of light that meant they had again relocated to another place. Looking up, Kim saw a nightline that she knew like the back of her hand. Looking up into a smiling Ron, Kim heard him say "Welcome home KP."

**To be continued**

Author's Notes:

Ok, that's chapter 6 I had intended to write all of the stops in North America in just one chapter, but you can understand the ideas of mice and men. So I have broken up what was one chapter into two. The Good new is that the next one, or part two of this one is almost done. I broke it up just before the stop at Middleton.

So, next chapter is Middleton. Get ready, Bon-Bon is in for a surprise. Also, I have my take on what Wade's room is really like. And lastly, the Possibles.

The idea that the Claus' are centuries old is something that I remember from my own past. In addition, I cannot remember anywhere hearing what Ms. Claus name was, other then Jessica from the old Rankin and Bass cartoon, "Santa Claus is coming to town", so I have used that here. That's also were Chris came from.

Some of the things that Kim saw while looking into Drakken's past, I remembered from the show, and others were pulled from information on a Wikipedia search on Kim Possible.

I have seen a number of names for Shego's "real name", but I remember Commander Argus' Sherry Goffery as the first one that I read. Thanks Commander for letting me use it here.

Star-Eva01

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Inc.


	7. Chapter 7

Team Possible Saves Christmas – Part 7

By Star-Eva01

------------------------------------------------------

With a by now practiced hand, Ron guided the sleigh to a gentle landing on the top of Middleton Mall. On the sleigh's screen, Wade appeared.

"Hey guys. The system shows that you are in the Middleton area now. Per instructions that came with the programs, I am to logoff the systems until one of you calls me. I'm also supposed to go to sleep, but I'm too stoked for that now. Kim is something wrong, are you crying?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kim looked at her dear friend. "Wade, are you logged off" she asked. When Wade nodded his head and told her that he was, Kim smiled at him. Then in a voice that Wade had never heard before, Kim said, "Wade I need you to go to sleep now, Ok? I will call you shortly." And suddenly, Wade found that he had never been so sleepy in his life. Looking at Kim, he told her ok and moved off to his bed. The screen blanking out.

"Ready KP" Ron asked.

"Ready."

Giving Kim another kiss, Ron vanished, and they started the whole thing over again.

After a little while, once again Kim moved the sleigh. They moved into Upperton, and then into Lowerton. Then completing the most of Middleton.

Kim had noticed that Ron had left part of town until last. The suburb that they lived in. Ron moved the sleigh, parking it on the roof of Kim's house. The normal Possible Christmas blowout of lights was turned off; other wise Middleton International Airport would have reported more then a dozen crashes to the FAA for aircraft thinking that the Possible home was the airport that late at night. Taking Kim's hand, Ron laid a finger on his nose and both disappeared.

Kim found herself standing next to Ron in a house that she had been in a few times. Laying on the couch, a blond young woman was sleeping, with just a hint of spit at the corner of her mouth. Ron got to working filling stockings by the fireplace, and placing gifts under the tree. Kim looked at her fellow cheerleader, and saw a peace on her face that was not quite there when she was awake. Kim looked hard at her, and saw parts of her life. The loving family that she had, her feelings for her younger bothers. After lying the last present under the tree, Ron moved to stand beside Kim. Taking her hand in his, and leaning until their foreheads touched, Ron again placed a finger along side his nose and both vanished.

----------

Tara King had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room watching TV. She had been dreaming of the wonderful day that her family would have the next morning. She opened her eyes just a crack, thinking that she felt someone in the room with her. It was all that Tara could do to not cry out when saw the figures moving in the room dressed in red. After a quick second to remember what day it was, she focused on not moving. Tara watched has Santa filled the stockings of the family quickly. She then noticed the other one had moved until she was standing over Tara. After standing there for what felt like minutes, Santa moved to join this one. Standing there facing each other, Tara saw them touch foreheads. Then Santa placed a finger beside his nose and they vanished up the fireplace.

Tara moved off the couch, and moved to the Christmas tree. Looking, she found the new gifts that had been placed under it. She found the one addressed to her, and placed it in her lap. Smiling, Tara closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep dreaming of the Claus'. Tara could not understand why Mrs. Claus would have long red hair just like Kim. Tara's mother found her sitting by the tree asleep the next morning. On the TV, an old cartoon was playing about how Santa had meet his wife as a young couple. In it, both of them had red hair.

----------

Ron and Kim moved from house to house. Kim watching Ron being Santa. After completing three more houses, they found themselves again in one that Kim had been in only once. And then not under the best of circumstances.

----------

Bonnie Rockwaller had been getting a drink when she heard someone quarrelling in the den. Thankful that her duckie slippers where quiet, she moved toward the den. Grabbing the baseball bat that was kept by the kitchen door in case of intruders she came to the doorway and stopped dead cold. For just a split second, Bonnie thought she saw that Loser and K standing in the den.

"What are you" she started saying, but as quick as a blink she saw Santa standing there with a woman that looked like she might be related to K, but much older.

"Bonnie, are you not supposed to be in bed?" Santa asked her. Bonnie was thinking of a remark when the Santa again spoke. "Bonnie, since you are here, let me introduce my wife. Kimberly, this is Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie, this is Kimberly Claus."

Bonnie stood there with a shocked look on her face. The woman, Kimberly, took the four steps that were needed to be face to face with Bonnie. Bonnie muttered a pleased to meet you, while she looked at her.

'_Tall_' Bonnie thought. _'Long red hair past her shoulders, with an athlete's build_.' But when she looked into the others eyes, Bonnie froze. '_Those are K's eyes_.'

"Yes Bonnie, they are relatives," Santa told Bonnie.

Looking into Bonnie's eyes for a second, in which Bonnie could have sworn that she had her soul opened like a book, Kimberly spoke to Santa. "I see what you mean now. Have you truly thought about how you treat others Bonnie?"

When she did not answer right away, the woman looked to her husband, and told him that coal was in order. Then she walked over to him.

Standing together, the couple turned to face her.

"Bonnie" Santa said, "You have it in you to be a kind person, there is a spark of good still in you. But you think only of your position, and that spark is dieing. Your sisters are a case in point, you treat others how they treat you. They belittle you, and you belittle others. Kim Possible and her fiancé are a good example of that. Your heart has become cruel and you think only of your self. You should get nothing; however, I am going to give you a gift this Christmas that you need to think on." And with that, Santa waved his hand.

Bonnie saw a flash of light, and then before her stood Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. But they were older now, somewhere in their late 50's she guessed. Bonnie watched as the couple before her faced each other, and then kissed. Bonnie suddenly felt a feeling pour over her from them. '_Love_' she thought, '_they truly love each other_'.

"Bon-Bon, this is what your rival will look like when she is Fifty. With her good heart, and giving soul, she finally found her other half. Both Kim and Ron are happy Bon-Bon and love each other very much. But you.." he stopped there. And waved his hand at her. Another flash and Bonnie found herself standing beside another woman.

This woman, like the couple, looked to be in her Fifty's. She was also pretty. '_It's me_' she thought. But she was also alone.

"If you do not change Bon-Bon, this is your future. Sure, you have your looks, and what you feel is your rightful place, but no one will be there with you. Your petty nature has forced everyone that ever cared for you away," Santa told her.

Bonnie stood there staring at the image, and then in a flash it was gone. Turing to face the couple, Bonnie found herself looking again at Kim and Ron. But this time they were has they were now. Both wearing a "Santa" outfit. Ron looked like a fake Santa from the mail, but Kim was wearing a "Lady Santa" outfit that Bonnie saw in Victoria's Secret at the mall. In addition, it looked good on her, better then it would have on her.

"Think about it Bon-Bon" Santa said. Then, holding hands Santa place his finger beside his nose, and both of them vanished right before Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie shook her head to clear it, and found herself back in the kitchen. Thinking that she had imaged the whole thing, Bonnie moved into the den and pulled a stocking off the fireplace. Looking inside, she found coal and a note that said "Think about it Bon-Bon".

----------

Laughing so hard that it hurt at what had just happened, Kim asked Ron if he thought what they had done might help Bonnie.

"I don't know KP. I felt that there is a part of her that's still "nice", but she hides it. Only time will tell."

"I saw the way her sisters treat her before, but just then I could see so much more. They have always been mean to her Ron. She truly does not know any other way." Kim then noticed that Ron looked tired. "Ronnie, are you ok?"

"That took a lot out of me KP. I need to rest for few minutes. That's way I brought us here."

Kim truly noticed where they were, in a home that Kim knew as well as her own.

Being Jewish, Ron's family did not celebrate Christmas like hers. Instead, Kim found a Menorah on the table. Kim turned to Ron and wrapped her arms around him. "Happy Hanukah, Ronnie" she told him. Releasing Ron, Kim smiled and waved her hand. The Menorah on the table was now surrounded by holly. Other Menorah's were now on other tables in the room. All with holly wrapped around them. Ron still holding her hand placed his finger along side his nose and both vanished with a flash of light.

----------

Ron's folks, who had been walking down the hall to bed, thought they had heard Ron and Kim talking living room, and then saw a flash of light. They moved into the room with the Menorah. Standing at the door, they saw that the Menorah was now surrounded by holly. Placed under each spot where a candle would have been was a foil wrapped chocolate candy coin. Then they saw all the other Menorah's on all the tables in the living room. But, on the table where the first one was, stood a picture frame. Inside was a picture of Ron and Kim. Dressed for temple.

----------

"Were are we Ronnie" ask Kim. She did not know this house, and from the looks of it, a child did not live in it. Ron closed his eyes for a second, then yelled out "Boo-Yah" at the top of his lungs. Rufus poked his head out and spoke one word to her.

"Wade."

Ron quickly started pulling gifts out of his bag and placing them under the tree. Finishing faster then Kim had seem he do before, Ron took Kim's hand in his own. "Ready to meet Wade Kim" he asked her. Nodding yes, they vanished from the living room, and reappeared in Wade's.

Kim looked around and found three things that astounded her.

One: The room looked like a computer store had exploded in side it. Computers, monitors, keyboards, and anything that could be plugged into a computer was there. The room, or the basement of the house, seemed larger then she ever thought it would be. There were tables, workbenches, and chambers and other things that Kim could not hope to guess at.

Two: There were three pictures on what looked like the main computer desk. In one was what looked to be Wade's parents. In the second, a picture of Albert Einstein looking at the camera blowing a raspberry at it. In the third, was a picture of Kim.

Third: Kim could not find Ron.

"Ron" Kim called.

"Here KP" came the reply. Kim looked down, and saw that Ron was somehow in her pocket with Rufus. And that was when she noticed something else. Her clothes had changed again into something that looked like a long flowing robe. Like the ones that she had seen at church worn by members of the choir.

Kim asked under her breath what was going on. She heard Ron and Rufus in her mind say '_No clue'_, she heard Chris in her mind say _'Be understanding and loving Kimberly_', and she heard Wade's voice ask, "Are you an angel?"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Kim saw what looked like Wade on one of the monitors. Quickly, Kim glanced to the left and saw that the real Wade was asleep on his bed, his back turned to her.

The Wade on the screen asked again, "Are you an Angel?" Before Kim could say anything, he continued. "You look like Kim, but you're dressed like an Angel."

A screen came to life, and showed a picture of the room. Centered in that picture was a Kim that she almost did not recognize. She looked older, maybe in her late 20's. Her hair was longer, and came down to cover most of her bottom. There seemed to be a glow around her. And lastly, a pair of wings that were as long as she was tall came out of the robe that she had on.

Kim almost cried out at the image she saw. It was the feelings of support that she felt from Ron and Rufus that helped her keep it together. '_What's happening_' she thought with all her might.

'_It's ok Kimberly, be at ease. When you and Ronald moved into Wade's room, his security systems would have detected you and him after having the program we sent him running on it and gone into alarm,'_ replied Jessica's voice in her mind.

'_To make the system not alarm, Jessica and I changed your appearance to something the system would see has a non-threat. Wade programmed it when he was much younger, shortly after his Mother had told him about angels. You are talking to that system. Think of it as a very young Wade._' Chris told her.

Kim looked to the monitor that had the "computer" Wade.

"Yes", she told it. "I'm a Guardian Angel. I watch over all the members of Team Possible to make sure they are safe."

"Ok, I guess. You do not seem to be a danger. But I will be watching," said the Wade on the screen and then it went blank. However, the one with her on it continued to show her.

Kim moved over to the bed with the sleeping Wade. She knelt down beside the bed, and gently reached out a hand to him. Wade rolled over on to his back still asleep, not knowing that she was there. Kim looked at his face, thinking of what "Computer Wade" had said. "Are you an Angel?"

'_No_' she thought, _'I'm not an angel. But he is. Wade has always given his time without complaint, thought up all the gadgets that Ron and I use on missions, arranging travel for us, and who knows what else. No, my dear friend I am not an angel, but you are._'

Leaning over him, she very gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "Merry Christmas Wade, my dear, dear friend."

----------

The security systems that Wade has installed in his house, much less the one in his room, would show that something had happened when Wade checked them later. When Wade questioned "Computer Wade", the AI that ran the system, all it would tell him was that "Angel Kim" had been there. Watching the video feeds, all Wade found was what looked like a floating light in the room.

Later, when Wade opened a wrapped gift he found on one of the workbenches, he found a picture of Kim, Ron, and himself. Having never poised of a picture with the other members of the Team, Wade scratched his head. Later, he added the picture to the three on his desk.

----------

Kim and Ron appeared in her room. Ron held Kim close to him. He had no idea that this would play with her emotions this way. But he knew his KP. She was a strong woman, and a fighter. She would be back to her normal self if given just a little time.

"You stay here Kim; I have some work to do down stairs. What would the Possible home be like if it did not have a visit from Santa" he told her.

"No", Kim told him.

Then Ron heard her voice in his mind.

'_Chris_' Kim asked.

'_Yes Kimberly'_, was the reply.

'_Do Ron and I have a little time?_'

Ron could hear the laugher in Chris' reply. '_Kimberly, you have plenty of time. Something in mind?_'

Ron felt himself cut out of the talk, and looked at his KP. Her beautiful eyes looking into space for a second. Then he saw them focus on him with an intensity that scared him.

Then he heard Kim tell Chris "_Please and Thank you_" in his mind.

"Rufus", Kim spoke.

"Yes Kim", replied Rufus.

"Can you go visit with the team for a bit?"

"Sure thing Kim", and with a wave of her hand Rufus was gone. Leaving just Ron and Kim alone in her room.

Ron watched Kim pickup a pom-pom from her desk and throw it into the air. Ron watched it freeze in mid-air. He felt Kim gently take his arm and turn him to face her. Gazing again her eyes, Ron felt himself slowly start to lose himself in her eyes. 'The most charismatic eyes I have ever seen'.

"Ronshine please and thank you," Kim told him.

-------------------------------

Pulling her close, Ron kept looking into her eyes. '_One day, I will fall into those green eyes and never return.' _

Ron felt her lips touch his in a kiss. Not a peck, not a "Best Friend" kiss, but a kiss that had his heart beating hard enough that it felt like it was going to fly out of his chest.

Ron moved into her, gently molding against her. Deeping the kiss as they moved. Ron felt himself draining himself, pouring himself into the kiss. Growing weaker until he thought his knees would no longer hold him up. He poured his love for her into that kiss. '_To the world, she is Kim Possible, the girl that can do anything. But here, in my mind she has always been KP, my angel, my Kimberly,' _Ron thought as he keep kissing her.

Ron felt Kim deepen the kiss again, and like a flood gate opening Ron felt every bit of the love he felt for her come rushing back to him hitting him like a out of control wave. He felt strength slam into him, felt his heart beat faster still, felt deep in his chest his soul swell from the love pouring into him. He felt a glow start in his soul, a warming that come from the love pouring into it.

'_More please my Ronnie, more Ronshine please_.'

Ron heard Kim in his mind, heard her in his heart, and heard her in his soul. Ron deepen the kiss again.

Ron felt light suddenly.

'_More Ronnie_' he heard her again. Answering her, he set free the only thing he had left, the last part of his love for her that he held in check. Opening that very last door in his soul, he freed his need for her, his longing for her, a hungry ravenous desire for her that burned him.

'_I love you Ronnie, I love you so very much_' he heard his KP tell him. Hearing that always made his heart light. '_I feel like I'm floating_' he thought.

The pom-pom moved about a foot.

----------

Kim felt him pull her close. She could see him looking into her eyes.

'_One day, I will fall into those eyes, and never return_' she heard him in her mind. Hearing him say it, think it, fueled her love for him.

She stood on her toes, and gently touch her lips to his. She felt her heart start to race. Once, a long time ago, she wondered if Ron was a good kisser. That night at the Prom, she found out just what kind of kisser he was. One that she never wanted to stop kissing.

She felt them moving into each other, molding against each other. Deeping the kiss. She could feel his love for her pouring into her heart, into her soul from that kiss. Feeling a strength filling her body with energy, making her feel that she could do anything. She could feel herself getting stronger.

'_To the world, she is Kim Possible, the girl that can do anything. But here, in my mind she has always been KP, my angel, my Kimberly' _she heard in her mind, in her heart, in her soul.

Deeping the kiss more, she gave of her self. All of her self. Pouring thru that kiss. Giving her heart, mind, soul, strength, into that kiss. She felt herself grow weak for a second, and then she felt stronger still. Feeling her heart beating so fast, she felt it would come to a crashing stop from the love she felt flowing into and out of her. Feeling a warm glow start, she wanted more. Needed more.

'_More please my Ronnie, more Ronshine please_' she called out with her mind and soul. She felt him deepen the kiss more, felt more of his feelings for her flow out of him into her. Felt hers flow into him.

Kim felt light suddenly.

Her heart cried out with a need she did not know, a need she did not understand, but she knew he could fill. '_More Ronnie_' she pleaded, calling out to him.

She could feel a longing for her, a need for her that fed her own. A burning, hungry ravenous desire for her that was over welling her, burning her, feeding her, completing her, making her whole. No one loved her like that. No one ever had, and no one but him ever would.

'_I love you Ronnie. I love you so very much_'. Every fiber of her said it, every fiber felt it. Her heart felt so light. 'I feel like I'm floating' she thought.

The pom-pom moved about a foot.

----------

If anyone had been watching Kim and Ron there up in her room. It would have been an odd sight.

They stood there, Kim dressed like an angel and Ron dressed like Santa. After a few seconds they would have heard them have a small talk.

"You stay here Kim; I have some work to do down stairs. What would the Possible home be like if it did not have a visit from Santa", from Ron.

"No", from Kim.

Then a small pause before Kim spoke again.

"Rufus".

Then a number of odd sounds.

"Can you go visit with the team for a bit" from Kim.

Again, a number of odd sounds, and Kim waving her hand.

Next they would have seen Kim pick up a pom-pom from her desk and throw it up into the air where it froze in place.

"Ronshine please and thank you," Kim said as she placed her arms around Ron. Then they started kissing.

If anyone was still watching them, they would see that the two of them deepen the kiss more, and more. And would have seen the wings that Kim had slowly move until they enclosed both her and Ron

If anyone keep watching, they would have seen a light blue glow start to form around them as they deepen the kiss again.

Moreover, after picking their jaw off the floor, they would have seen them both starting to rise into the air. Slowly going higher until they were dead center of the room. Kissing each other like they would never be able to do so again.

The pom-pom moved about a foot.

---------------------------------

Inside the Possible home, a blue glow started from Kim's Room. It grew until it was visible in every room in the house.

When it filled Jim and Tim's room, the mess on the floor started to disappear. The rocket that they had been working on completed itself.

In the guess room, Nana Possible found herself dreaming of her long lost husband and the love they had shared.

In the Anne and James's room, the mess that they had made cleared up. In the bed, both older Possible's reached out in their sleep to the other and brought themselves together. Dreaming the same dream, both went back to a time long ago of a weekend spent in Paris.

In the living room, gifts appeared under the Christmas tree. Stockings filled them selves.

----------

The pom-pom moved about a foot.

----------

The glow moved out of the Possible home and started to spread into the homes in the neighborhood. When it filled a home, gifts appeared under trees, stockings filled. Dreams became filled with wonder.

Monique dreamed about new clothes that she created.

Amelia found her self with thoughts of a new boyfriend.

----------

The pom-pom moved about a foot.

----------

At the North Pole, Jessica and Chris watched as the light in one chamber there grow brighter then they had ever seen it.

"They do belong together Jessica," Chris told his wife.

"Yes, and she see's it now," Jessica replied.

"They need to move on. Ready Jessica?"

Jessica nodded to her husband, and took his hand in hers. Both closed their eyes and focused on one word.

"NOW."

----------

The pom-pom hit the floor.

----------

Both Kim and Ron gently pulled back from each other, both looking into the others eyes. Both with a faraway look in them. For a time, everything but the other one was forgotten. The world just went away. There was just them and the kiss.

To Kim, that was Ronshine.

'If you two do not mind, I think you have some more work to do now', came the combined voice of Chris and Jessica in their minds.

Both of them blushed, and then started to laugh.

Ron looked at Kim, and found that she was dressed in her everyday clothes. Her wings gone. Looking at himself, he saw that he to was back into his everyday clothes as well.

"KP, I think we need to change," Ron told her.

Kim's eyes snapped back into focus. Looking at her clothes, she nodded her head. "You first" she told him.

Ron closed his eyes, and with a flash of light he as again Santa. Kim then closed her eyes, and with a flash was again dressed in the thigh length red "Lady Santa" outfit that Ron had placed her for a short time at the Pole.

Smiling at him, Kim took Ron's hand again in hers. "Allow Me," she told him. And with that, Kim placed a finger aside Ron's nose and both vanished in a flash of light.

And appeared back in the sleigh. Kim picked Rufus up. "Thanks Rufus. Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Well then, here you go" she told him as she placed him back inside her top next to her heart.

Again, Rufus moved around a bit to get comfortable making her giggle. When he again placed himself over that spot that he told her was over her soul, he spoke up asking her "Ronshine?"

"Yes Rufus, Ronshine" she told him blushing again.

"Kim likes her Ronshine," Rufus asked.

"No Rufus, Kim loves her Ronshine and needs the RDA of it," she told him.

Picking up the reins, Ron gave them a quick crack and the team was off.

Kim removed the Kimmunicator off the seat and pressed the call button. In a few seconds, a sleepy Wade appeared on both the Kimmunicator's screen and on the one in the sleigh. After giving a yawn that would have made Ron proud Wade asked, "What's the sitch Kim? Finished Middleton?"

"Something told me to contact you Wade," Kim said.

Quickly checking his screens, Wade confirmed that Middleton was completed.

"Ok guys, here's the next stop," he told her.

Once again, Ron lined up the information on the screen. And with a mighty Boo-Yaa, the Team vanished in a flash of light.

------------

"Wade again for Norad Tracks Santa. Santa and the team have now reached the West Coast and should be moving on to Central and South America. This years flight has been going good for Santa. For Norad Tracks Santa, this is Wade from Team Possible.

----------

"This is Lt. John Wright reporting for Norad Tracks Santa. NORAD has been tracking Santa all night and he is now over Hawaii. This is normally Santa's next to last stop. Santa will be making his last stop at Reindeer Alaska after this. Reporting for Norad Tracks Santa is Lt. John Wright.

----------

"This Kim Possible reporting for Norad Tracks Santa. Well, it been so the drama working with NORAD tonight tracking Santa on his yearly flight. He is just now leaving Reindeer Alaska and heading back home to the Pole. For Wade, Ron, myself, and everyone at NORAD, this is Kim Possible wishing you a very Merry Christmas."

----------

"Hurry Ron, you have just a few seconds left" Wade told the Team. Ron had just finished lining everything up for the Pole. With one last crack of the reins, the Team vanished in a flash of light.

And appeared over the Pole. Kim could see the complex under them.

"We made it Ron," she told him.

But he did not reply, Kim looked over and saw that Ron had slumped down in the seat. The reins lying in the floor. And he was back in his mission clothes.

"Ron", Kim asked again. And again, she got no response. Making a grab for the reins, Kim called out with every thing she had.

"CHRIS!!!!"

**To be continued**

Author's Notes:

Ok, that's chapter 7

This is the longest thing that I have ever written. Or ever thought I would write. But like the last chapter, once I started I found that like Rufus with cheese, I could not stop. Things just kept pouring out of me. And I found that no matter how hard I try the romantic in me keeps coming out. Take the scene in Kim's room. With that, I am going to change the description on this.

I remember reading somewhere that during Hanukah, small foil wrapped chocolate coins where given out to kids.

Holly is one of the symbols of Christmas that I am used to, so I added to the Stoppable Menorah as a symbol of Ron and Kim coming together. And what Mother would not love a picture of her kids dressed in their best.

The idea that the Claus' are centuries old is something that I remember from my own past. In addition, I cannot remember anywhere hearing what Ms. Claus name was, other then Jessica from the old Rankin and Bass cartoon, "Santa Claus is coming to town", so I have used that here. That's also were Chris came from.

Again my thanks to everyone that has read this little tale, and have come this far. Thanks for reading and reviewing. One more chapter should do it.

Star-Eva01

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Inc.


	8. Chapter 8

Team Possible Saves Christmas – Part 8

By Star-Eva01

------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry Ron, you have just a few seconds left" Wade told the Team. Ron had just finished lining everything up for the Pole. With one last crack of the reins, the Team vanished in a flash of light.

And appeared over the Pole. Kim could see the complex under them.

"We made it Ron," she told him.

But he did not reply, Kim looked over and saw that Ron had slumped down in the seat. The reins lying in the floor. And he was back in his mission clothes.

"Ron", Kim asked again. And again, she got no response. Making a grab for the reins, Kim called out with everything she had.

"CHRIS!!!!"

'_Kimberly is something wrong_' Chris asked.

'_We are over the pole, but Ron passed out_'

'_I'll be right there_'

Rufus, having poked his head out of Kim's top when she cried out, looked up at her. He did not have to say anything; Kim knew what he wanted to know.

"I don't know Rufus, he passed out. Chris should be here..." Kim started to say, but just then in a flash of light, Chris was there in the sleigh with her. Kim gave the reins to Chris, and then pulled Ron to her cradling his head in her arms.

"Hold on Kimberly", Chris told her.

Chris guided the sleigh down quickly, showing what over 600 hundred years of experience was worth. He brought them down in the launching area that they started from. Jessica and a team of elves were waiting for them.

Moving Ron on to a gurney, they transported him into the pole hospital. Once back in the room where Team Possible had met the Claus for the first time, Jessica picked up something that looked like a Kimmunicator and ran it over Ron. After making a couple of passes, the device glowed in her hands.

Looking at the readings on the scanners screen, Jessica smiled. "He'll be ok everyone. He passed out from being tired." And in the back of her mind, Jessica added 'and that kiss'.

"Let's move him into the Spirit Room. That should help" Jessica told everyone.

As the hospital team started to move the gurney that Ron laid on, Jessica moved the scanner to point it at Kim. The scanner glowed for a second, and then nodding to herself with a smile, Jessica followed along last.

Once in the Spirit Room, they placed the gurney into the glow at the center of the room. Ron, who had not made a sound yet, moaned softly.

Kim moved into the glowing light with Ron, and gently stoked his check with one hand, while holding his with the other. Neither one of them saw Jessica show the scanner to her husband, and they did not see Chris nod back to her.

Both Jessica and Chris took a step back, making sure that they were not in the glowing light. Jessica quietly told the hospital team that everything was ok, and that they could go back to their other jobs. Once the team left, only Jessica, Chris, Ron, and Kim were left in the room.

"Ron, can you hear me", Kim asked.

"I hear you KP. I feel tired Kim, like that time that Drakken make those clones and we had to fight them around Bueno Nacho," Ron told her in a soft voice.

Kim gave him a lopsided grin. 'I love you Ron so very much, but you sometimes remember things funny' she thought. She remembered doing most of the fighting that time, and him mostly running.

"That one was a toughie. But we got though in the end. No Big", Kim replied.

She watched his brown eyes close. Those eyes she had watched for most of her life. She thought that she knew every look that they could give her. But that night at the prom, she learned that she did not know them all. And over the time of their engagement, the look of love that she thought she knew she found was just touching the surface. When his eyes opened again, she could see the deep love in them and she just wanted to hold him to her.

Kim leaned over and gave him a small kiss. Just a brush of her lips on his. Placing her forehead against his, she gave his nose a wiggle with hers. Making his lopsided grin appear on his face. She responded without knowing it with a match on her face.

Neither Kim nor Ron noticed a light blue glow start to add its light to the glow that was already surrounding them.

In her mind, Kim could hear what sounded like a conversation from across the room. She could not make out what was being said, and she really did not want to, she just wanted to stay there with Ron.

Rufus climbed on to Kim's shoulder. Kim, becoming lost in her feelings for Ron, and in his eyes, did not notice him. Rufus looked down at both his humans, and then turned to face the Claus. Both of them were motioning him to go on, and then he moved slowly till his small mouth was almost in Kim's ear. In a voice that was only possible this one time, he whispered in her ear, and in her mind, with the voice of herself.

"Go on, kiss the boy."

Kim moved without thinking, and gave Ron another gentle kiss, again just barely brushing lips.

Without any hesitation, Rufus whispered again in her ear, "Come on now girl, and kiss him the way you really want to. With every part of your heart and soul. No holding back Kim, no worrying about it. Just kiss the boy."

Kim moved just a little, and kissed Ron. Holding his head with her hands, she deepened the kiss.

----------

Chris and Jessica watched Rufus whisper in Kim's ear. When she deepened the kiss, they motioned for Rufus to join them. Rufus jumped from Kim' shoulder down to the gurney, and then to the floor. Rufus ran over to the Claus, and Jessica bent down to pick him up, placing him on her shoulder.

Reaching over, Chris scratched his small head, he told Rufus that he had done well. All three of them watched to two still in the glowing center of the room. The glow was starting to get brighter, and the light blue glow was growing brighter too.

Jessica looked to her husband, and asked "He'll be alright in a few more moments Chris. But if Kimberly truly frees herself. Chris, those two are of the same soul. They belong together, we've both seen it. What will happen?"

"I think everything will be alright Jess. Think of the wonders those two will do, can do, once they both see the whole truth" Chris replied.

Chris, Jessica, and Rufus watched the light around, and coming from Kim and Ron grow brighter and stronger still.

----------

Kim felt a part of her heart open for the first time in a long time. Then she felt her soul do the same thing. She felt all of her repeating "_I love you so very much_" over and over again. She felt Ron's hands move to cup her face, felt him deepen the kiss again. Without thought, she responded. Love started to flow out of her, and into her. Filling everything with a warmth that she could not describe. But she knew she wanted it to never stop.

She felt his arms around her now. Pulling her in with a strength that was amazing. And without thinking, she responded by pulling him to herself with a strength that matched his.

Her mind called out '_I love you Ronald Dean Stoppable_'. And she heard '_I love you Kimberly Anne Possible_' come back to her. Over and over again.

She felt a longing for her, a need for her. A burning, hungry ravenous desire for her that was overwhelming her, burning her, feeding her, completing her, making her whole.

'_No one has ever loved me like that_' she thought. '_No one ever had, and no one but him ever will_'.

'_I have loved you from the first time I saw you Kimberly. And I always will_' she heard Ron reply in her heart.

The gates opened and Kim felt her own need slam her. A ravenous desire for him that matched his for her. His feeding her and hers feeding him.

----------

Ron heard her in his mind, '_I love you so very much_' over and over again

He felt her gently take his head in her hands. Felt the oh so light touch of her lips on his. Felt her touch his forehead with hers. Then the kiss, a real kiss.

He moved slowly to cup her face with his hands. He deepened the kiss. He felt the love that he had known was in her start to flow into him. He poured his love for her back at her. His heart flying as he felt her love for him.

He placed his arms around her, and pulled her to him with all the strength he had. Feeling her respond

He heard her call out 'I love you Ronald Dean Stoppable' in his mind, and he replied to that with 'I love you Kimberly Anne Possible'. She called out again and again, and he replied over and over again.

His longing for her started to force its way out. Over the years that longing need to be with her had turned in to a burning ravenous desire for her. And after they announced their engagement it had become more so.

'_No one has ever loved me like that_' he heard her thinking. '_No one ever had, and no one but him ever will_'.

'_I have loved you from the first time I saw you Kimberly. And I always will_'

With that thought, he felt a need, a desire for him from her slam into him like she had slapped him across the face. Her need feeding his and his feeding hers.

-----------

Chris, Jessica, and Rufus watched Ron sat up on the gurney and pulled Kim to him. Watching couple, they could see the glowing lights around them gain energy.

The field agents of Team Possible where at the center of a storm. And neither one of them knew it. The only thing that they were aware of was each other. And Jessica was starting to worry.

She could see them glowing with a light that belonged with angels. She watched as they both starting to float upwards until they were mid-air in the center of the chamber. Kim's long red hair drifting around them like a halo. And without any thought, they had molded themselves once more into each other.

Jessica and Chris could feel the love from the young couple. Rufus, still setting on Jessica's shoulder mumbled something that sounded like "isn't love grand." The light in the room had grown so bright that it was filling the whole complex.

Tomas ran into the room, calling for the Claus'.

"You have to stop them. If they draw any more power, it will show up on the outside" he told them.

Just then, the light coming from Kim and Ron that was now mostly blue in color, flared.

In the sky above the North Pole, a flash of light that looked like someone had lighted a blue road flare, but hundreds of times more powerful went off. The light, while extremely bright and strong, lasted for just three seconds.

------------

In Cheyenne Mountain Colorado, NORAD spotted the flare with its satellite systems. General Smith called for a report, and Lt. Wright reported that a intense light had gone off over the Pole. Gen Smith knew that Team Possible had completed the flight, could not help wondering if they had something to do with this. Gen Smith ordered Commander Thomson to contact the Pole, and get a report from there.

----------

Chris and Jessica watched as Kim and Ron started to slowly drift down to the floor of the room. The blinding light around them dimming to a faint blue glow. Once they were back on the ground, the glow disappeared. The young couple broke apart for just a second, and then kissed again.

"Chris" Jessica called as she watched the light blue glow startup again. Again they started to float into the air, but this time just hovering a few inches off the floor.

"I think things are ok now Jessica" Chris informed his wife.

A elf came into the room, saying that NORAD was asking for a status report. "They caught the flash on their systems."

"I'll be right back" Chris spoke up and with Tomas followed the elf out.

Jessica turned back to Kim and Ron to see them looking into each other eyes. It felt so wonderful to see two people so in love, and with Kim and Ron, she knew that this love was strong. But the power of that love could be trouble, like they had just seen.

"Ronshine" Kim said looking into Ron's eyes...

"Kimshine" Ron said looking into Kim's eyes.

"100 proof. Be sure you get your RDA of it" Rufus added with a chuckle.

Kim started to blush, again starting to turn into that Christmas light. Ron ran his hand along the back of his neck and started his own blush.

Chris picked that time to come back into the room. Seeing the kids standing there with faces redder then Rudolph's nose he just added fuel to the fire with "are you two done making out now."

Laughing as the blushes on both Kim and Ron just got deeper, pulled them into a group hug.

"I wanted to thank you for your help this year" Chris told them.

"Yes, I want to add my thanks as well" Jessica added.

"No Big" Kim told them. "Helping is what we do, right Ron?"

"Right KP" answered Ron.

Moving to the door if the spirit room Ron asked Chris for a word in private. Kim watched them talking for a second, Chris nodded at the end.

The Claus took them back into the hanger like complex, and on to the traveling platform. When everyone was on, the platform took off. Kim watched them flying over the complex. Quickly, they were back at the hallway landing.

Jessica led Kim off after Chris told them that he needed to ask Ron something. The two women entered the office that Team Possible had arrived in. Jessica asked if Kim would like something to drink.

"Coffee", was Kim's response.

Jessica moved over to the desk. Pausing for just a moment, Jessica turned to the back wall and then turned back with a tray of coffee. She poured Kim a cup and passed it to her. Kim took a careful sip from the cup to find her favorite blend, fixed the way she liked it.

"I'm sure that you have some last questions about what has happened to night Kimberly. I'll be happy to answer them the best way that I can" Jessica said. Then she poured herself a cup as well.

Kim took another sip of the coffee. "Well, I figured that most of this night just needs to be taken on faith. But I do have a question or two."

"Go ahead."

"How did we really do all that talking with our minds?"

Jessica laughed for a moment. "I thought that you would ask that one Kimberly. The easy answer to that is Magic. Remember Kimberly, this place holds incredible magic. But the true answer to your question is something that I think you know now, and thought you knew before tonight. It's love Kimberly. That and Ronald's MMP."

"Ronald's MMP can be very powerful. In the past, he has not tried that hard to control it, so in his words it comes and goes. But in the time that you have been dating and then engaged, I'm sure you have noticed that he has been more useful in your missions."

Kim nodded her head. That was something that she had noticed. Ron was getting better with the missions and with his school work. But Kim wondered how Jessica knew about that.

"He wanted you to be proud of your boyfriend when you were dating. He knew that he would never be a "hottie" like some of the guys you crushed on before. So he started to apply himself harder in his school work and tried to be a better partner for you on missions. That improvement made you happy, so he tried harder still. Ronald, thanks to your love for him and understanding of him truly is "Potential Boy" Kimberly. And his love for you, I think you really found out last night, is endless."

Kim could not think of anything to say to any of that. She knew that she loved Ron with all her heart. And that she really was proud of the work that he had done. That hard work had allowed them to go to the same college, Middleton University. And his improvements on missions were outstanding.

"Kim," Jessica asked. Her using just the short version of her name got Kim's attention quickly, "do you know what the term 'Soul mate' means?"

"That two people are meant to be together"

"Yes, that is one definition."

Kim thought again about the past night, and the past few years of her life with Ron. Remembering back to their Sr. year in high school, Kim could not remember being happier. Nor could she not remember a time from that night, she was not happy. Sure Ron made her mad sometimes, but all couples get that way. She loved Ron, and he made her feel wonderful. He made her...

"...complete" Kim spoke out loud. "They complete each other."

"Yes Kim, they complete each other. And together they become whole. That's you and Ronald" Jessica told her.

Then Chris and Ron entered the office. Chris had his arm around Ron's shoulder and both were smiling.

"Did you two have a nice chat Jessica" Chris asked his wife.

"I believe that I gave Kimberly something to think about" Jessica told her husband.

Chris started to laugh. He kept laughing till his whole body started to shake like jelly.

"I'm sure that you two are ready to go home now" Chris said. "But I have a gift that I want to give you both. A little something like Jessica said. Something to think about." With that, he reached up to a shelf and pulled down a clear globe.

Chris placed the globe on the desk and called for Kim and Ron to come closer. "This globe" he told them, "has a few unique abilities. One of them to see things. It's one of the ways that I do what I do."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other.

"Look into it and you should see something that you both want to know about" Chris told them.

Ron and Kim again looked at each other, then stared into the globe. Inside the globe became smokey, and then what they saw surprised them both.

----

In the globe, they saw what looked like a very nice house. Children playing the yard. One boy and girl with red hair, and a boy with blond. They watched as a woman with long red hair came out on to the yard and the kids all ran to her giving her hugs. The woman knelt down and wrapped her arms around them and gave each one a kiss. The woman then led them into the house.

----

The scene changed to show the woman and the kids in a kitchen, where a blond man way placing what looked to be dinner on the large table there. The kids seated themselves around the table, as the woman moved to the man and give him a very loving kiss.

----

The scene changed again, to show a large building somewhere. The building had a parking lot that held a number of vehicles. On the side of the building, they could see a stylish logo made up with the letters TPF. They could see the couple from the other scenes come running out of the building, holding hands, as a helicopter landed off to one side. Before the couple climbed aboard, they put their arms around each other and kissed.

----

The globe cleared up and was clear again.

----

When Kim and Ron looked up, the Claus' smiled at them.

"Those were our children and us" Kim said.

"That was a look into your possible future" Chris told them.

"A possible future?" Ron asked.

"You have to remember that the future is not set. And your fate is what you make of it" Jessica added.

"It's time for you to go home now" Chris told them as he guided them to the fireplace.

Once standing in the fireplace, the Claus' gave both Kim and Ron a last hug and told them again thank you for their help.

After taking a step back, Jessica had one last thing to say.

"Remember you two, love and understanding are the keys" she said.

"Ronald, would you like to do it one more time" Chris asked.

Turning to face the love of his life, Ron gently took her left hand in his right and placed his forehead on hers. He whispered very quietly, "I love you KP". Just before he place a finger along side his nose, he heard her voice loud and clear in his mind saying "I love you Ronnie".

And with that, they vanished.

------------

Jessica moved into her husband's arms and held him for all she was worth. Speaking into his chest, she asked if they would be alright.

Cupping her face in his hands, Chris kissed his wife. "They will be just fine Jessica, just look."

Waving his hand at the globe, it became smokey again. Then it showed a scene with the couple again. This time both were gray haired as they watched children play while holding hands. After a moment, they brought their foreheads together for a brief second. Smiling at each other, they kissed has the woman reached up to cup the man's face. A light blue glow began to surround the couple.

------------

And then they reappeared back in the fireplace at NORAD.

They stepped out of the fireplace and walked to the door. When Ron opened the door, they found that a guard had been placed there. The guard had instructions to take Team Possible back to the Tracking Control Room. Once there, Gen Smith greeted them and wanted to know if they knew anything about that flash over the pole just minutes ago.

After explaining to the General that they did not know anything about that, both Ron and Kim asked if a ride was ready to take them home. After a round of thanks to NORAD for letting them host the site this year, and NORAD's thanks to Team Possible for helping out with the flight, Kim and Ron climbed on to a helicopter and started the hour ride home. Kim pulled her Kimmunicator from her pocket and pressed the call button.

Wade appeared on the screen, and asked if everything was ok.

"We're done Wade. Would you let our rent's know that we are on our way home, please and thank you" Kim asked.

"You got it Kim. Oh by the way Kim, Merry Christmas to you two" Wade told her and blanked out.

Kim put the Kimmunicator back in her pocket, and curled up to Ron. Laying her head on his shoulder, she went to sleep for the rest of the ride back to Middleton.

Ron watched her sleep as they traveled home. After they started dating, he would often stay awake on the return if Kim needed to sleep.

Kim woke up to find herself in her bed. She remembered resting her head on Ron's shoulders.

'Guess I must have dozed off, and Ron carried her up here,' she thought.

She started to get out of bed, when she found Ron laying on the floor beside her. She watched him for a few minutes then moved off to her bathroom. After cleaning her face and brushing her teeth, Kim came back out and knelt down beside the love of her life.

'In just a year or two, I'll marry you Ronnie' she thought. And she said the name out in her head 'Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable' she thought.

In her mind, she heard Ron's voice, '_No KP. It's Mrs. Kimberly Anne Possible-Stoppable. I don't want you to change who you are KP, and you will always be Kim Possible, the woman that can do anything_.'

Kim smiled and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. '_I love you Ronnie', _she thought_, 'the other half of my soul._'

'_I love you too Kimberly, you are my soul'_ was Ron's reply.

Just as Kim was leaning over to give Ron a kiss, the pounding of running feet sounded at the bottom of the stairs that lead to her loft room. Seconds later, Jim and Tim ran into her room.

"Come on you two", Jim said.

"We've waited long enough", Tim said.

"For you two to wake up", Jim finished.

"**Tweebs**" Kim growled at her younger brothers, and started toward them.

"Oh, got to go", Tim said and both of them ran back down the stairs.

Kim turned back to find that Ron was sitting on her bed and watching her. Moving to him, she knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas Ron."

"Merry Christmas Kim."

Epilog:

Later Christmas day, after the normal Possible Christmas Present unwrapping party, and a wonderful Dinner made by Anne Possible, the field agents of Team Possible were getting ready to go to Kim's Church for Christmas Services. Later they would be going to Ron's Temple for that night's Hanukah services.

Kim was just coming down the stairs from her room, when James Possible let Ron in the front door. While she was getting ready, Kim had thought a lot about the things that she had learned over Christmas Eve Night. She had come to one fact, and that was that her and Ron where supposed to be together.

Ron rode with her family to Services, and then after they dropped them off at Ron's place to ride with his folks to Temple. After Temple, Ron's folks dropped them both off at Kim's house.

Ron followed Kim into the house and asked her folks if he could talk to her for a few minutes out on the deck.

Once on the deck, Ron wrapped his coat over her on top of her own. Kim smiled at her fiancé as he held her close. Looking into his eyes, Kim could see the caring in them.

"I have your present for you KP" he told her as he reached into his pants pocket.

"Ronnie, you have already giving me the best Christmas present that I could think of. You don't have….to….give…..me", Kim started to reply, but when Ron pulled out a box and opened it to show her what was inside, her voice slowed and then stopped.

Inside the box lay a beautiful emerald earring and necklace set.

"How", was all that Kim managed to get out before Ron carefully removed the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"You'll have to do the earrings KP" he informed her.

Kim slowly replaced the earrings she was wearing with the ones from the box. Her hands trembling some in the process.

Again, Kim asked him how.

"I wanted to get these for you for a long time now KP. I just could not find a way to do it. So at the pole, I asked Mr. C if he could help."

Kim now understood why Ron and Chris had come later into the office, Chris was getting the set for him.

"They are gorgeous Ron."

They smiled at each other, and slowly moved to bring their foreheads together.

Rufus, who had been a quiet watcher from Ron's coat pocket, spoke up with his odd voice. "Note".

Kim looked at him. "A note Rufus? I didn't see a note."

Rufus shaking his head, again said "note".

Kim and Ron both looked into the box, and this time a note appeared. Ron reached in and pulled it out. Ron opened the envelope that was addressed to both of them. He quickly scanned it, and then gave it Kim.

"Dear Kim and Ron," she read. "We just wanted to again thank you for your help. For millions of children, Christmas would not be the same if a visit from Santa did not happen. And your drive to help others made it possible. So in the spirit of your way of doing things, we own you a favor. But let us repay that favor this way."

"Remember that I told you that love and understanding were the keys Kim. And for this repayment, that is very true."

"For as long has you both love and care for each other, think of the other one and they will hear you. It's a repayment for a favor, and a gift of the spirit that you have shared. Thanks again, with our love to you C and J."

Kim looked up at Ron. He looked deep into her eyes.

'_I love you Kimberly_' she heard in her mind.

'_And I love you Ronnie_' she thought back to him as she watched his trademark grin appear.

Without thinking about it or talking about it, both again leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Then after a second, they kissed. After another second, a light blue glow started to form around them.

Rufus, from his pocket in Ron's coat, looked at his two humans. The blue glow surrounding them. 'Love', he thought. 'Love this strong and Mystical Monkey Power, the world better get ready. There won't be any stopping these two.'

_**Finished.**_

Author's Notes:

Ok, that's chapter 8 and the last part of this story. I have always had respect for the authors on this site and others that have written stories that have many chapters in them. After writing this story, that respect has grown so much more. Writers like MrDrP, CaptainKodak1, Commander Argus, Zaratan, Cpneb, and AtomicFire to just name a few. Those writers and so many more make it look easy, and it's not.

Trust me on that one.

I think that I will take a small break, and then get back to another set of "One Shot" stories like the "Chances" set. My first Four stories.

I slipped in a seed in this story for an idea that I have for another longer story that was part of the original "One more chance" story. Keep in mind the letters TPF. But I want to check with a few writers here, to be sure that I'm not going to step on any toes with it. It's close to something that one writer is working on, and another one placed in his story.

I "copied" this next from Cpneb, hope you don't mind. I just liked the way he worded it:

" Enjoy Kim Possible fan fiction? Of course you do. Looking for a way to pay tribute to your favorite authors and stories? Cast your ballot for your favorites in the Second Annual Fannie Awards: browse on over to the web site: **intbike dot com slash fannie2 dot html **for details, or visit **Zaratan**'s profile. Vote for your favorites! Voting ends January 31, so vote today!"

Thanks for coming this far with this story, I hope you enjoyed it.

Star-Eva01

Kim Possible is copyright by Disney Inc.

NORAD is part of the US Defense Department, and the Santa Tracking is real. You can check it out at:** www dot noradsanta dot org**

The idea that the Claus' are centuries old is something that I remember from my own past. In addition, I cannot remember anywhere hearing what Mrs. Claus name was, other then Jessica from the old Rankin and Bass cartoon, "Santa Claus is coming to town", so I have used that here. That's also were Chris came from.


End file.
